Two generations together equal what we call Unbalanced
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: sorry that I got the warnings wrong, sorry. I thought it was gonna have that stuff. But what eva right? Sum: 2 generations, 2 universes that should never have met come together under the watch of 4 mysterious mercenaries. How can they time hop? Especially since it's in-between 2 universes that should have never come together...


((-Warning: language, slight gay sexual themes, slight threesome, mpreg etc.

Note: **this is in the TF:P and G1 universes and that the two universes somehow meet up and that this is my first story dealing with TF**

**Wildstrike**: Black and gray mustang, male, neutral

**Nightblade**: Cherry red hummer, female, neutral

**Kickbar**: Blue camo fighter jet, male, neutral

**Lightrage**: Dark blue sports car, male, neutral

**Ren**: Long sun-kissed hair that is tied into a ponytail with gem colored eyes, black sweater with dark blue jeans, male, 16, Wildstrike

**Fawn**: Raven colored short hair with bangs covering the left eye, emerald colored eyes, white mini dress, female, 16/2, Nightblade

**Alex**: Short natural red colored hair, hazel colored eyes, white t-shirt with a black leather jacket with matching biker gloves, black jeans, 18, male, Kickbar

**Ken**: Long bark brown hair that is tied into a high ponytail, deep-sea colored eyes, dark blue tank top, light blue sweat pants, 20, male, Lightrage

Pairings:

Optimus Prime x Wildstrike x Ratchet

Prowl x Jazz x Lightrage

Wheeljack (G1) x Skyfire

Bulkhead x Smokescreen x Jazz (TF:P)

Ironhide x Mirage

Sunstreaker x Sideswipe

Miko x Alex

Arcee x Kickbar

Spike x Fawn

Sparkplug x Ken

Megatron x Starscream

**Past Megatron x Wildstrike**

**Past Nightblade x Kickbar**

"speaking"

::Bond::

::_com_.::

'thinking'

Carriers:

Wildstrike

Ratchet

Jazz

Smokescreen (TF:P)

Nightblade

Arcee

Ren

Sunsreaker

Mirage

Skyfire

Starscream

-))

"Hahaha! Go faster, Lightrage! Haha!" Ken shouted in excitement as he stuck his head out the window to feel the rushing air blow past his face. "As you wish Ken," Lightrage replied dryly but lightly as he sped up so that his human friend would be happy. And to tell the truth, he loved going fast. He wasn't a sports car for nothing you know. "Lightrage, let's get Ren to race with us! I know you like racing against his transformer Wildstrike." At the mention of his long time rival slash friend, his spark pounded harder and he vented air slightly to cool off. "Yes Ken, we can certainly _persuade_ Wildstrike to race." The dark blue sports car hummed in thought.

Ken grinned to himself, knowing that Lightrage liked, well no, _loved,_ his old friend Wildstrike. The sports car made a sudden sharp U-turn and sped toward Ren's house that was in the nearby trailer-park. Meanwhile, above Lightrage and Ken, was another pair. The two were Alex and Kickbar. Kickbar, the blue camo fighter plane and his human, Alex, who was working on his pilot license. "Kick, let's go back to the barracks. Sarge is probably wondering where I am right now." Alex said in a dejected sigh as his eyes drifted to the window. Kickbar vented air in a small sigh as he continued to go forward for a moment before turning around.

In an area near the four, a girl and her cherry red hummer were going for a casual ride. "You know Nightblade, red really suits you." Fawn, a young teenage girl said with a small smirk. Said vehicle hummed in wonderment. "Yes, and white is very nice on you Miss Fawn." The teenage girl giggled lightly in embarrassment as her female companion put music on. "You know, I have a feeling that soon...yes, soon...something life-changing will happen." Fawn muttered to herself as she watched the landscape fly by. 'Just like my life.' Fawn thought angrily as she laid her head back and closed her eyes and fell into the land of dreams...

-Elsewhere, in TF:P

"Any Decepticon activity, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he approached his bonded from behind before wrapping his arms around the red and white mech's slender waist. "Not any recently, no." Ratchet replied, leaning into the embrace of his lover. "Hmm..." Optimus hummed in approval as he nuzzled his face in his mate's neck cables, electing an approving sigh. "You know, I can't shake the feeling that soon...yes, soon...something life-changing will happen. And I have a feeling I'm not alone on this one." Optimus pulled back slightly at this but said nothing on it just tightened his hold on hid bonded a little. ::To bad we don't know what's going to happen huh?:: Optimus asked through the bond he shared with Ratchet. ::I will have to agree on this my love. Even _I _don't know what is going to happen soon.:: They continued to stand there in each others' embrace before someone cleared their volcolizers and they stepped away from each other to look at Smokescreen.

"What is it Smokescreen?" Optimus asked as he eyed the young mech. Said mech shuffled on his pegs and he had his hands behind his back and was gazing at the floor. "W-well I was just wondering if I uh could talk to Ratch for a moment." Optimus nodded his helm silently before walking out of the room. "Ratch, I witnessed a strange phenomenon earlier last night and I just couldn't find it in me to tell Prime." Said mech just stared for a minute then let a rare smile cross his faceplates. "A large light came from the sky, like the northern lights in the North Pole. But it seemed...different than normal. How do I explain this without sounding like an idiot?" Smokescreen muttered as he crossed his arms over his chasis and looked to the floor, tapping his foot in thought.

Ratchet laughed lightly and turned to the computer. "Don't worry Smokescreen, all I have to say is that we'll have to look into it huh?" Smokescreen laughed and joined Ratchet's side at the computer. ::_Really now Ratch?_:: The younger Autobot asked through the comm. With a slight smirk on his faceplate. "You don't change," they shared a brief laugh together before discussing what the young mech saw only last night during the New Moon.

-Elsewhere, in G1

"Give me the status report on all Decepticons, Soundwave!" Megatron hissed with a sneer as he stood behind his loyal servant, observing the screen. "Decepticons received minimal damage from mission." Soundwave reported in his monotone voice of his, Megatron smirked. "How long will it take for them to recover?" There was silence for a moment, Megatron knew this wasn't normal behavior for his soldier since the blue 'con always replied right after the question. "About three days Lord Megatron." There was the expected answer from Soundwave, but...was there emotion in his tone? 'No, I am just imagining it.' Megatron quickly crushed that train of thought.

"Lord Megatron, I would like to ask something." Megatron did a double-take on this request. Was that really emotion? And was that proper speech that he heard? "You may ask," Aaannd... "Do you love the Seeker?" was the question Soundwave had asked, but the silver 'con blinked his optics at the blue mech standing in front of him with his back facing the leader. "Come again?" but he didn't receive an answer to his question as Soundwave exited the room. "Well that was odd." Megatron mussed to himself as he watched the doors close.

-Five days later, in TF:P

::_Autobots, open fire!_:: Optimus Prime commanded through the open comm. "Decepticons, ATTACK!" Megatron ordered his own troops out into battle. They didn't know why, but both Optimus Prime and Megatron felt something off about this peculiar battle. The battle commenced and as Smokescreen took on Starscream all on his own, Optimus and Megatron took on each other head on. Bulkhead took on Knock Out, Bumblebee took on Soundwave and the others took on the other, more or less, unimportant Decepticons (at least in MY story duh).

-Ocs

"Watch out below!" a blue camo jet fighter jet shouted as he open fired at the Decepticons. "Hey, no fair! That was my kill 'Kick!" a strange Transformer shouted as he was hitching a ride on the back of the blue camo jet fighter. "Oh boohoo Lightrage, you need to work on your aim then!" Kickbar growled as he turned to the right then left to avoid laser fire. Suddenly, a cherry red hummer came driving in and then transforming into a beautiful femme mech. "So who wants a piece of little 'ol Nightblade?" five Decepticons surrounded her in an instant and she just grinned. They started to open fire on her, but she back flipped and landed on her hands, then started spinning while her feet started to glow.

The fire was then deflected right back at the enemy and they fell to the ground, dead. Then a black and gray mustang flew across Nightblade's head and in mid flight, transformed and started firing. "Tke this you Decepticon junk!" he landed on one knee in a sniper position and was getting head-shot after head-shot. Soon, Megatron ordered a retreat and soon, it was just Nightblade, Wildstrike, Kickbar, Lightrage and the Autobots. "Thank you for helping us." Optimus approached the four mechs in gratitude. "Most importantly, who are you?" Arcee asked with suspicion. "I'm Nightblade," The cherry red femme replied, pointing to herself.

"Wildstrike," the black and gray mech said placing his hands on his hips. "Kickbar!" the fighter jet exclaimed happily as he twirled. "Lightrage," the dark blue mech replied in a monotone voice. "You know, Light', you're pretty, well, DEAD, for a sports car." Lightrage surged his shoulders. "Lightrage is the the leader of our little group." one one called Kickbar added with a slight frown on his face. "Are you interested in joining the Autobots and their cause?" Optimus asked, extending his hand to Lightrage in a silent gesture.

"If you haven't noticed _Prime_, but we're not exactly _good_ nor _bad_." Nightblade hissed as she stepped in front of the hand stretchered toward their leader. "We're mercenaries Prime, we can't choose." Wildstrike added with a somber look. "Then why did you help us?" Arcee asked, an edge to her voice as she looked at them. "We may help protect the humans, but we few have been branded by the _Primes_ as mercenaries. We didn't choose this _Arcee_." Lightrage hissed out the words with venom as he glared at her.

Suddenly, Wildstrike was shaking and so was Kickbar. "We never asked for this life. We were forced into it. _BRANDED _for Primus' sake to live this life my our own FATHERS." Nightblade clenched her hands into fists as she approached the other femme. "We want to join, trust us on that, but we can't unless we either get a favor in return or get something in return." Wildstrike whispered slowly as he lifted his hands to his face. "But why did you save us?" Optimus asked, eyeing them. "We acted on impulse on that but don't expect us to do it again." Kickbar said, jumping high into the air, transforming and taking off at back breaking speed.

"KICKBAR!" Nightblade shouted, transforming into her hummer form and going after the fighter jet. "What's your stories?" Bulkhead asked as he smiled kindly at the two mercenaries. "Wildstrike, catch me! Haha!" the bots there all looked up and saw a human with a parachute falling from the sky. "Ren!" Wildstrike caught the blond human gently and gazed down. "I was skydiving Wild! For the FIRST TIME!" the human was bouncing with energy as far as the Autobots were concerned. "Yes, I saw." "Yo Lightrage! Down below here," an adult human called from the mercenaries' leaders' feet. "Oh, hello there Ken." He lifted the adult human off the ground and the two mercenaries looked at the Autobots.

"I will explain Wildstrike's story..." at that, Wildstrike transformed and took off with his human. "Wildstrike, my best friend...he was the only one of us that wasn't branded. If you've noticed, his fingers are slightly pointed. He used to be a Decepticon." The Autobots gasped in surprise and horror. 'A Decepticon helped us?!' that was the look Lightrage saw on their faces and growled low in his vocolizars. "He USED to be a Decepticon until the human, Ren, was captured for knowing about your base and our existence..."

-Flashback-

_::_Wildstrike, report to Megatron at once._:: The black and gray mech sighed as he ran a hand down his face in irritation. He stood up from hiss berth and went to the door. Once it opened, he walked through and went toward the bridge. "Lord Megatron," Wildstrike said in a monotone voice as he bowed slightly to the large gray mech. Megatron turned to his young lover (not mate or bonded you sillies) and smiled wickedly. "Hello Precious, I just wanted to inform you that we captured a valuable source that knows where the Autobots are." Wildstrike stood straight and raised an optic ridge in curiosity. "Oh?"_

-Torture room

"_Here is the human we captured that knows where the Autobot base is." Megatron stated proudly as he led his young lover into the room with an arm around the shoulders. The humans' head was bowed, staring at the floor, obviously awake but not responding. Wildstrike suddenly felt pity and worry over the human. "We tried to torture the information on him, but nothing worked." Megatron trailed off, but Wildstrike wasn't listening anymore. "I will take over torture duties My Lord." Megatron let his hand trail down his back then left the room with the other Decepticons._

"_Now, what is your name human?" Wildstrike asked in a polite tone as he knelt down in front so that he could see better. "Never thought a Decepticon would ask me my name," the human said with sarcasm lacing his words. "Heh, me to. My name is Wildstrike," the black and gray mech said politely as he smiled. "Ren. My name is Ren," the blond human replied with a smirk as he looked up. "Nice to meet you Ren. How about we get to know one another better?" Wildstrike asked with innocence. Ren just nodded as they started talking about this and that._

"_My favorite music is Rock, you?" Ren asked as he smiled warmly at Wildstrike. "Pop and Instrumental. Heavy Metal and Screamo are really bad for the ears and audios." Wildstrike replied with a soft sigh. "Hahaha! Just like my mom! She _hates _that kind of music..." they both laughed as they started bonding._

-End of flashback-

"They were becoming fast friends as the days went on. Wildstrike starting learning about the better things in life than killing and being Megatron's...sex slave. He started rebelling against his leader, Megatron started getting suspicious about his behavior because of all the time he was spending with the human. So, he started keeping Wildstrike away...but he continued to see Ren. Eventually freeing him and his ties with Megatron. Thus, wondering as a mercenary. Ending up with us in the end. We covered his Decepticon brand with the mercenary one. He's still sore about the subject, and I have my suspicion that he knew Megatron was just using him." Lightrage said as he drapped his right leg over his left one as he leaned back against the rock he was sitting on.

He had sat on it while he was telling the story and the others had sat down to. "I was working with Megatron because since I am a mercenary, we worked out a deal. So I guess I was a Decepticon to at that point." He looked up and raised an optic ridge at them, waiting for a negative answer. "That's...just wow really. We don't know what to say. I would be pretty angry if I found out that I was being used like that." Ratchet said as he crossed his arms over his chasis.

::_Nightblade to Lightrage, do you copy?_:: The conversation was cut short and Lightrage sighed. ::_I copy. What's the problem?_:: He asked over the comm. link in his usual monotone voice. ::_We're preparing to go into Gen1 Lightrage. So I suggest you get your aft here as quickly as possible!_:: Lightrage flinched at the loud voice but remained calm otherwise. ::_Copy that, I will be there in moment._:: He replied, cutting off the comm. He looked at the Autobots and grinned, "Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." He stood up and as he was about to leave, Optimus called out, "Are we going to see you again?" 'It sounds...pleading.' "Yeah, we'll be back after we take care of the Decepticons in Gen1." and he was gone. "What...in the name of Primus is Gen1? I never heard of that before." Ratchet asked, a baffled look on his face as he thought. "Well, whatever it is, it seems there are Decepticons there to. Maybe there is something we can do to help." Optimus muttered mostly to himself.

-Elsewhere, in G1

"For Primus' sake Wheeljack! You need to stop blowing yourself up like this!" Ratchet scolded as he finished up the repairs with the help of his friend, Perceptor. "I will have to agree on that. You need rest Wheeljack. And honestly, you were taught the safety precautions for a reason you know." But Wheeljack just waved the two of them off with a grin behind his mask. "Ah don't worry about me." And then the alarms went off. "Now that is the most convenient time of them all for a Decepticon attack."

-In the main room

"What is it now?" Jazz asked.

"Obviously it's not a Decepticon attack." Hound replied with a roll of his optics.

"Well no fragging way. I can see that." Jazz retorted angrily.

"Stop arguing you two. We shall greet these visitors but we shall be on guard." Optimus declared. Stopping the argument between Jazz and Hound. Jazz, Hound, Prowl and Optimus Prime left the Ark and stood at the entrance. A blue camo fighter jet with a cherry red hummer along with a dark blue sports car and the last one is a black and gray fancy looking mustang. The four stopped in front of the four Autobots and transformed into their robotic state. "Hello _Prime_," Lightrage stressed the word 'Prime' as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked with a bit of venom. 'Most likely because I insulted his rank.' Lightrage thought bleakly as he just stared, judging them silently. "I am Lightrage, leader of this band of mercenaries. The femme is Nightblade." Lightrage said as he pointed toward the cherry red femme mech. "The blue camo fighter jet is Kickbar." He added while pointing toward the blue camo fighter jet. Who just nodded with a smile on his faceplates. "The fancy looking black and gray mech is Wildstrike." Wildstrike did a small wave at the Autobots. "And I already know who you are. That one is Jazz, the -ahem- future mate of Prowl. Who is standing next to Jazz and Hound and Hound is standing next to you. Optimus Prime." The Autobots looked shocked.

"Don't ask questions. It's not important right now. The matter at hand though, will be more important than how we know you." Lightrage said as he crossed his arms over his chasis. Jazz approached Wildstrike and the two got caught up in conversation to really notice anything. "We shall speak privately then Lightrage," and the two leaders went inside to discuss things that would be explained later. "So, you like music?" Jazz asked as he smirked slyly. "More than you I hope. I love the Pop and Rock though." The two shared what kind of music they liked, and suddenly... "I bet I'm better at dancing than you Jazz." Wildstrike taunted as he swayed his hips to an invisible beat.

"Nu uh! I am better than you!" and then Jazz started blaring music and the two started to dance in sync. Copying the others' moves and suddenly, it went from a competition to just having fun. "Those two are hilarious together." Prowl laughed out as he watched the two dancing mechs bump into each other and ruin their moves. "Bet you're jealous Prowl." Nightblade said offhandedly as she stood next to the taller mech with her arms crossed over her chasis. "Whaaat?" Prowl was dumbfounded and the cherry red femme just laughed it off. "Nothing~" and she ran toward Jazz and tackled him to the ground, causing Wildstrike to laugh and fall on his aft wile holding his stomach during his laughing fit.

Kickbar was sitting on the rocks, way from all the commotion. 'They do realize our mission...we can't be involved in anything...' Kickbar thought sadly to himself as he gazed at the sunset. 'Beautiful,' he thought as he leaned back against the rocks and shuttered his optics, slipping into recharge. As the three mechs roughhoused together, Optimus Prime and Lightrage were inside talking about strategies and getting to know about one another and their team. "And that is Wildstrike's story. So you see, we covered up his brand with a mercenary one. He doesn't remember much of his experience with them though after all these years without dealing with it." Optimus just stood and nodded at the information thrown at him.

"So, what about Jazz and Prowl? You suspect they love each other?" Lightrage asked slyly and he leaned forward in a mocking manner his his hands on his hips. "I-I d-don't know w-what you're talking about Lightrage." Said mech stood straight and sighed unhappily. "You realize they love each other right?" The red and blue mech was dumbfounded at this and Lightrage vented air in irritation. "You are so slow. They are destined to become Bond Mates Optimus Prime. And let me tell you one thing...if you ever, EVER try to hook up with Wildstrike, I will rip out your interfacing equipment." And Optimus didn't doubt that, after the story he was told when a few Decepticons tried to well, you know, interface with Wildstrike against his will, he did what he threatened Optimus. "And it wasn't a pretty sight for the others. Even the old Megs."

"We mercenaries don't usually do well with others. That is why we are a small assassination group of mercenaries. But my comrades are taking to easily to yours Prime. I think it would be best if we just stayed away until the time call-" there was a loud explosion coming from outside and then Teletraan 1 stated the obvious about there being an attack. "As the humans put it, Well no fucking shit. You're a bit late on THAT one." and the two leaders ran outside to see that it wasn't actually a Decepticon attack, but more like the place was splitting in two.

"What do we do now Lightrage?" Optimus Prime asked as he saw the giant crack getting bigger by the second. "We fragging jump you idiot!" Lightrage replied harshly, grabbing Optimus' hand and, while giving it a reassuring squeeze, transformed into his sports car form. "Hop on Prime," and the red and blue mech did just that. "Hold on tight!" and Lightrage revved the engine and drove as hard and fast as he could in order to make it across.

-Outside

"As the humans put it, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Nightblade shouted amongst the chaos that began out of nowhere in that instant. "I don't know Night', but we're about to be under in a minute!" Wildstrike shouted as he fell on his aft with a hard thud and well, Jazz lost his footing and fell into Prowl. "Easy there Jazz, don't want to fall in there." Prowl stated as he helped his friend back onto his feet. Jazz just laughed his thanks as the Earth continued to shake and crack violently. The sky turning a horrible shade of both red and black with lightning sounding off in the distance. "Is this Armageddon?!" Kickbar asked as he jumped high into the air in order to transform into his jet state. "Must be, or the whole world is being thrown off balance by forces unknown that shouldn't be here!" Nightblade replied arrogantly as she jumped over a forming crack.

::_Well this isn't how I imagined Armageddon._:: Jazz said through the comm. to his newly founded friend Wildstrike. ::_Nah, I have seen far worse for a disaster occurrence my friend. And this is one of them Jazz._:: They both laughed, even though there was the chance of death for all of them. ::_How would you survive all that Wildstrike? You must be one amazing mech if you could pull that off._:: Jazz praised through the private comm. he shared with the black and gray mech.

::_I always had a shuttle nearby when their form of 'Armageddon' happened. On a planet similar to this, it had the same affects, but that was because-SHIT!_:: Wildstrike cut off the comm. link and tried to make his way over to Kickbar so that he could get a lift toward Nightblade. ::_Kickbar, I think I know what is happening!_:: The young mech shouted franticly through the comm. ::_Really? Then what is it?_:: "Someone or something is trying to upset the natural balance of the universe." Wildstrike responded as he fell to his hands and knees after a violent shake. "And I could only think of one mech that would be STUPID enough to do this..." Kickbar trailed off as he tried to avoid being electrocuted. "Megatron from THAT time-line!" Nightblade, Wildstrike and Kickbar shouted at once and soon after that, the Earth shook once again and the earth was literately splitting in two.

"How are we going to live through this if old Megatron from THAT time-line is going to risk destroying everything and everyONE in the cosmos?!" Jazz half asked, half demanded as he clung to Prowl for dear life, which, in this case, was either that, or fall into the depths of the Earth and never return. "Why is this happening Prowl?" Jazz asked with a slightly shaking voice as he tightened his hold on the other Autobots' shoulders as he looked into the bright blue optics of his friend. Prowl felt his spark pound in his chasis from how close they were or it might have been because the whole planet was ripping apart. "I don't know Jazz, but I can only hope that everyone else is safe." Prowl replied, pulling the other black and white mech tighter to his frame. "Prowl, Jazz! Are you two alright?" the two looked toward the base that was a few yards away and saw Optimus Prime with Lightrage clinging to the base in order to stay upright. "We're fine! But what about everyone else?!" Jazz shouted among the noise of the thunder and the others shouting at each other. "We don't know! The last time I saw them, they were going to Japan!" Lightrage had replied with venom as he tried to push away from the wall, but failing and falling onto his aft with a hard thud that was drowned out.

"What about that computer of yours?! Can't that track them down and see how Japan is faring?" Kickbar asked as he barrel-rolled out of the was of falling rocks. Wildstrike hissed as he was thrown against Nightblade and onto the ground. ::_Sorry about that,_:: the black and gray mech said cheekily through the comm. The two stood up and transformed into their hummer and mustang form. "Let's roll Nightblade!" and the two were off toward the base so that they might have a better chance. But, as it so happens, black lightning had crashed behind Wildstrike. Sending him flying through the air with the harsh revving of his engine. "Look out below Jazz and Prowl!" the black and gray mustang mech shouted in a rush as he crashed in between them. The landing causing him to revert back to his mecha state. The volcano suddenly erupted and in the distance, Wildstrike could hear Optimus ordering something of his Autoboots. 'Well isn't this great?' The somewhat injured mech thought bitterly as he tried to stand with the help of Prowl and Jazz.

"That lading could have gone better," Jazz joked as he and Prowl managed to have the mercenary mech stand on his peds. Wildstrike just laughed a bit harshly as the two black and white mechs stepped away from him. He shook his helm and scanned the area. "Autobots and mercenaries, evacuate the area immediately!" Optimus and Lightrage shouted together in a demand as the dark blue mech transformed and Optimus sat on him and they took off and right when they were soaring through the air, a blue light shone through the dark clouds and then all the shaking and roaring ended just like that. Like it never happened and then the Autobots and mercenaries that were caught in it were being lifted skywards. And soon everyone there...

((-A/N: the same thing went on in the Prime universe and so~!-))

-Wildstrike's POV

I felt numb all over. All I saw was darkness as I tried to command my body to move at least a finger. I wanted to panic, but I felt calm, sleepy even. "-ike!?" Whaaaat? Who was that? Leave me alone, I'm to tired to deal with you. "-strike!"

-Norm POV

Nightblade sat back as she vented air angrily. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the others were still unconscious at the moment. 'Whatever,' She thought as she stood up and dusted herself off without a second thought about where she was. "Uhhg..." 'Ah, Prime is awake!' She thought happily as she turned to the red and blue mech. She had a smile on her faceplates and as she lifted a leg, a thought struck her. 'Wait what?' She lowered her leg and the smile faded to a confused frown. 'Why am I so happy? I should despise him! But... I can't find it in my spark to actually do that.' She went over the the red and blue Prime anyway and helped him sit up. "Where are we Nightblade?" He asked softly as he stared at her mismatched ones. "I don't know where we are truth be told. Everyone else is still knocked out. And it appears that the Autobots that were in Japan were sent here to. And...others." Optimus raised an optic ridge at her and she sighed. "I don't know how to explain Prime. But, it appears that the Decepticons are nowhere to be seen and well...other Autobots are here as well." She muttered the last part out to herself as she looked away and toward her friends and comrades.

"Oooww...what happened to me?" Wildstrike groaned out as he rubbed his back struts as he sat up while looking around. "Same here Wild. I don't know WHERE we are," Jazz replied as he crawled off of the younger mech's legs so he could stand. "All I remember though is a flash of blue light and then black." Wildstrike said offhandedly as he to, stood up on shaky pegs. "Yo boss-bot! You have any idea on where we are?" Kickbar shouted from forty feet away by a bush. "No, Kickbar, I do not know where we are." a red and blue mech replied from near near the other blue and red Prime. "Okay...whose who?" Prowl asked warily as he eyed the two red and blue mechs. Jazz scoffed as he placed his hands on his hip and frowned at the two Primes sitting next to each other. "Well, only one way to find out huh?" the black and white mech with the visor looked over his shoulder at Nightblade. "What?" she asked simply, acting innocent with a blank look on her delicate faceplate. "Don't act like THAT, you know damn well what I mean." Prowl replied dryly as he turned to face the femme fully.

Lightrage from somewhere near a batch of strange looking Autobots groaned in slight pain as he onlined his optics. "Where in Primus' name am I?" he whispered to no one in particular. In all technicality, he was in a tree near the clearing they were all in, frowning at the leaf covered ground. 'Oh... well Primus.' He thought as he carefully got down from the tree and onto the ground without damaging anything. "It seems the prototypical has returned to the land of moving parts." Jazz called from Lightrage's left, causing the mech to whirl around to face him with a look of annoyance. "Well frag you Jazz." Said black and white mech surged playfully while grinning. "Leader, it seems both Optimus', Jazz, Prowl, and everyone else caught in that light has come here." Nightblade informed dryly and a bit nastily as she walked up to the dark blue sports car to stand next to him. "Good job Night. Now, are there any injuries?" The mercenary leader asked as he looked over his shoulder at the femme mercenary.

"None that we know of Sir. Well, there might be some mental damage to some of the Autobots because of the tine laps that just happened." The mercenary leader Lightrage just nodded silently in understanding. "Who is the real Optimus Prime Prowl? I can't make out who our leader is." Jazz commented offhandedly to his crush Prowl. "I don't know. But I don't think I want TO know Jazz," Prowl whispered to his friend and secret crush who was standing pretty close to him.

((That's it for now! Did you like it? It was my first ever TF story ^_^ There will be a sequel called _Invasion of CHAOS_. Look forward to it. If you have any ideas for the sequel, let me know okay?))


End file.
